Asignatura pendiente
by Heart of Melon
Summary: Porque a veces se comenten errores que por mucho que se deseen, no pueden enmendarse.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling y la frase del principio a la canción que da nombre a la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Asignatura pendiente<strong>

"_Tengo ganas de no tener ganas, _

_de comprarme un boleto de regreso al ayer"_

Rowena Ravenclaw cerró con fuerza la polvorienta caja que, tiempo atrás, contenía su preciada diadema. Observó sus manos delgadas y pálidas, estaba empeorando y lo sabía, el ocaso de su vida se acercaba a pasos agigantados, pero no podía permitirse morir todavía, aun había algo que le restaba hacer. Necesitaba ver a su hija, saber que estaba bien, decirle que nunca la había culpado por su odio, porque, de todas formas ella se lo había buscado, siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de Hogwarts a las de su propia familia, siempre dejando a Helena en segundo lugar.

Tan desesperada estaba que incluso era capaz de recurrir a él, una persona a la que su niña tan abiertamente había profesado su desagrado ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su vida siempre se había centrado entre las cuatro paredes del castillo, no tenía amigos, exceptuando tal vez Helga y Godric, pero no podía decirle nada a ellos, siempre tan nobles, tan leales y fieles, jamás la entenderían a ella y juzgarían a su hija cuando no había motivos para hacerlo. Verdaderamente Rowena no tenía nadie más a quien acudir, y se convenció a si misma de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

()()()()

Helena Ravenclaw siempre había sido una mujer decidida y fuerte, siempre se había vanagloriado de su inteligencia, su mente fría, su increíble capacidad para resolver problemas. La única hija de la excelentísima Rowena Ravenclaw, su legítima heredera. Ahora, mientras corría desaforada por el bosque, se preguntaba a sí misma adonde había ido a parar su fría mente, y en qué podía ayudarla la diadema que sostenía su mano. No quería volver ni podía hacerlo, nunca fue una persona humilde y no miraría a su madre a los ojos para disculparse, haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de quedarse.

Se detuvo abruptamente y escondió la diadema en cuanto una idea llegó a su mente, después de todo Nikolai siempre había sentido debilidad por ella, eso tendría que servirle de algo. Escucho pasos detrás suyo y se giró para enfrentarle, siempre lo había considerado una persona impulsiva, irascible y violenta; lo había rechazado incontables veces y sin el menor de los escrúpulos había profesado lo mucho que le desagrada. Ahora, fuera de la seguridad de los muros del castillo, sin la presencia de su madre y demás fundadores que lo obligaban a comportarse, Helena tuvo miedo.

Unas palabras, unas cuantas miradas desafiantes y los cruces de siempre, parecía que nada había cambiado excepto el entorno, pero de alguna forma todo era distinto. Nikolai estaba cansado de perseguirla, desde un principio lo había cautivado su belleza, su posición social y su constante negativa, la consideraba un reto pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de victoria. No obstante, ella había huido dejándolo en ridículo, y ahora, que contaba con la bendición de su madre, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin ella.

Nunca entendió muy bien cómo, solo supo que en un momento estaban gritándose, y al otro, chorros de sangre brotaban del pecho de Helena. Nikolai se desesperó, nunca quiso dañarla, trató de parar la hemorragia pero no sabía de curaciones, así solo pudo sostenerla en sus brazos mientras sollozaba lo mucho que lo lamentaba. Cuando sintió sus frías mejillas y observó como sus ojos que veían sin mirar la ropa que él tenía, completamente llena de su sangre, supo que jamás podría soportarlo, que él no podía vivir en un mundo sin su presencia, y menos aún sabiendo que él había sido el responsable de que ella se fuera.

()()()()

"Han pasado siglos desde aquel día, pero él todavía arrastra sus cadenas como acto de penitencia… Y así es como debe ser"

Las palabras suenan como puñales mientras las escucha a la distancia, mientas observa su etérea belleza cuando le cuenta a ese indeseable "Elegido" su historia, puede distinguirla claramente a pesar de todo el bullicio reinante, después de todo ¿Qué significa para él una guerra más entre humanos?

Como bien dijo ella, han pasado siglos desde ese día y aún arrastra sus cadenas, porque no hay un mísero día en que no se arrepienta, en que no desee haber sido menos impulsivo, en que no desee que ella lo hubiera amado lo suficiente como para regresar con y por él. Sabe que Helena lo odia, no solo por haberla matado, sino por haberse convertido en fantasma, cree que lo hizo a propósito para perseguirla, para amargarla eternamente, no puede ni quiere entender que no tuvo elección, que siempre estuvo unido a ella, que ahora tenían la posibilidad de estar juntos para siempre, que él la amaría hasta el final de los días si le dejara hacerlo. Pero todo eso un lejano ayer, una inexistente posibilidad que sirve para alimentar vanas esperanzas y darle una remota luz a su deprimente eternidad, porque él sabe que Helena jamás va a perdonarlo, y que, por lo siglos de los siglos, siempre se limitaran a ser solamente la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario.

* * *

><p>Esta es una idea que me vino de repente para un concurso, no tengo excusa para no seguir con mis otras historias empezadas, simplemente dire que no es el momento, por ahora los one shots son lo mío. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.<p> 


End file.
